Change of Address
by tkelparis
Summary: Missing scene from "The Sontaran Strategem." The Doctor asks why Donna gave Ross an address in Ealing.


Title: Change of Address

Rating: T (heavy emotions)

Author: tkel_paris

Summary: Missing scene from "The Sontaran Strategem." The Doctor asks why Donna gave Ross an address in Ealing.

Disclaimer: This is something that should've happened or been filmed and become a deleted scene. So still not mine.

Dedication: I think this subject came up in one of my email conversations with tardis-mole, so he gets this one. Although it can be shared with all the fans who wondered about what Donna mentioned about her father.

Author's Note: Written while on vacation.

**Change of Address**

**Started May 17, 2012**

**Finished February 6, 2013**

He sat next to her on the way to her family's place. After the bungled mess he'd made of things at UNIT with his stupid assumptions, he wanted to be near her to reassure himself that she really would be coming back. Which was telling. He hadn't been that keen to ensure Rose stayed after the first few adventures. He'd leave that self-analysis for later.

Or, knowing him, perhaps never.

As they were driven to the address Donna gave Ross, something about it nagged at the Doctor's mind. He thought back to the one Donna gave after they got back to the TARDIS once the Thames waters had subsided enough. No, he realized with a start, they weren't the same. "Donna?" he asked softly.

Ross did his best to turn off his ears. At least where his passengers were concerned.

Donna heard the unusually gentle tone and blinked. "Yeah?"

"Why not the last address? The one on that quiet street in Chiswick? Why Ealing?"

He wasn't expecting the tears to form in her eyes, or to see her lips wobble.

Donna swallowed hard. She should've known that, as much of a bloke as he was, he might notice the change. "My dad died after this past Christmas."

The Doctor sucked in a breath. He'd seen the two and how they interacted at the reception. The bond and the love had nearly left him in awe. His relationships with his own children, especially his one daughter, hadn't been anywhere near that close – as per Time Lord custom. He thought about what was supposed to be said, and found it after mentally fumbling a long moment. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking her nearby hand in both of his.

She squeezed it gratefully. The emotions suddenly poured out, despite her efforts to hold them back. "He'd been ill for a while, but we had no idea how bad it really was until he was suddenly in hospital. He didn't last a week." Her voice choked.

The Doctor wanted to draw her into his arms, but something told him that it would invite a slap. Especially in front of a stranger. But later, he vowed, he would approach her and offer a hug.

"So," he finally said, "why the new place?"

Donna lowered her head. "Mum couldn't afford to keep the mortgage on her own. So we moved in with my granddad. It's something she's reminded me of a lot. Especially since I didn't actually get a new job for a while. I was in danger of losing some of my job seeker's allowance from not trying to get a job and help with the mortgage. Her nagging has got worse with her grief over losing Dad. So we went to live with her dad. Gramps is a wonderful man, you'd like him. Spends every night he can watching the stars. He's believed in aliens for as long as I can remember, and always encouraged me to go for my dreams."

As much as the Doctor didn't like the idea of seeing Sylvia Noble again, he could hear the love for her grandfather. It reminded him of Susan, of good memories. So he was interested in meeting the man who was probably the only paternal figure left in her life.

And he would think of some lovely adventure to help Donna feel better. He might not be able to work through his own grief, but he would help his wonderful ginger with hers.

Of course, sooner than he liked, Donna was dropped off on a not-so-quiet street just inside Ealing. It made him think of Sarah Jane. If only the situation weren't so serious, he might risk introducing the two women. At least he wouldn't have any uncalled for jealousy to deal with for even a moment.

But his attention had to move to the matter that Martha had called him to deal with. Specifically, the genius hothouse. He hoped there would be answers there.

THE END


End file.
